


Midnight Embrace

by Kaito1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito1412/pseuds/Kaito1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up restless the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed

Cas and Dean lay asleep facing each other, their arms intertwined. Cas blinks slowly as he wakes up and stares at the wall above Deans shoulder. As gently as he can, he untangles himself from Dean. Despite trying his hardest to prevent it Dean wakes up slightly and grabs Castiel’s wrist.

"Where you goin’" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." Castiel whispers softly.

Dean lets go of the wrist, “Be quick” he murmured as his arm spread out over the place Castiel was resting.

Castiel didn't reply. He moved quietly out the room and began gathering supplies. An hour later he padded back into the room and softly shook Dean.

"Hey," Castiel’s voice was hushed, "Wake up."

"Cas?" Dean’s voice was thick with sleep,

"Come back to sleep."

"Dean please wake up."  
Dean sat up slowly at the pleading tone Castiel had taken on.

"What is it?" He asked he asked quickly waking up as his thoughts raced to the worse possible scenarios.

Castiel just took his arm and started to lead him. They walked though the maze that was the bunker until they got to a back entrance. Castiel pushed open the trap door and a gush of cool air hit them. Castiel led Dean out of the door into the forest it was hidden in.

They walked for several minutes through the forest until they reached a clearing. In the middle of it several extra blankets and pillows where piled. They laid there, in the middle of the clearing with the sounds of the night surrounding, staring up at the sky together for hours.

It wasn't until the sun started to rise and paint the sky in the colours of flames that the silence was finally broken.

"I miss it." Castiel said.


End file.
